The present subject matter relates generally to devices, systems, computer readable media, and related methods for aircraft flight management, and more particularly to a tactile user interface device providing centralized control over multiple aircraft flight management systems, for example, in the case of an abnormal event or failure which may require aircraft diversion.
During an aircraft flight, situations may arise that require the diversion of the aircraft and/or the execution of emergency procedures from flight crew operators. For example, where there is a fuel leak or an engine feed fault, flight crew operators, namely pilots, must make quick and informed decisions regarding whether to divert the aircraft to an available airfield and/or whether to rely on another appropriate response.
Currently, flight management controls, devices, and/or systems are provided throughout the cockpit in multiple different locations. This makes it difficult for crewmembers to quickly compile the necessary information and react for an aircraft flight reconfiguration or diversion while taking into account the systems information and/or controls necessary to perform any reconfiguration. Operators also lack the availability for long-range planning, diversion anticipation, and/or selection assistance during a flight.
Another problem with current flight management systems is that operators are generally limited on what information is quickly and immediately available to them during an abnormal event. Such information may include onboard notifications and alarms, printed or digital databases of available runway data, or communication with aircraft traffic control. This small amount of information may reduce the operators' abilities to anticipate possible diversions and determine the best possible flight reconfiguration based upon the emergency or abnormal event.
To date, there are no devices, systems, computer readable media, and/or related methods for assisting flight operators with the necessary guidance for flight management in the case of an abnormal event. Accordingly, there is a need for devices, systems, computer readable media, and related methods that will provide a centralized interface for operators to control flight management systems, especially in the case of abnormal events or failures. There is also a further need for systems and devices that offer extended capabilities for flight management during abnormal events, such as displaying a calculated available aircraft ranges and/or available airfield data. There is a further need for systems and devices that offers diversion anticipation and/or planning assistance such that operators are aware of the available diversions ahead of decision points.